Teasing
by jasmineu2000
Summary: I made this because I was bored. Its just me talking to Misaki and Usagi, mostly teasing Misaki. There's some random lemon though and its really fun.


**Me: Hi Misaki!**

**Misaki(angrily): What.**

**Me: Eh, what's wrong with you?**

**Misaki: You know.**

**Me: it was just a cheesy scene, it wasn't even lemon.**

**Misaki: i dont care! You had me acting like a girl who was going to die without Usagi-san, for no good reason.**

**Me: But it was so cute! How you were weeping against Usagi's chest whispering in a soft voice "I love you, please stay with me forever. Usagi-san I'll do anything, so please". and also the part where you were making dinner in a pink apron staring at Usagi just daydreaming about him.**

**Misaki: SHUT UP! I would never do that! NEVER! You really piss me off!**

**Me: Misaki, stop being so mean. ):**

**Misaki: No way! I shouldn't have to be nice to you after what you did to me!**

**Me(darkly): Misaki, if you dont stop being mean something bad is going to happen.**

**Misaki: (gulp)**

**Usagi: Does that something bad have to do with me?**

**Me: If your good. (:**

**Misaki: Nope. Definitely not. I refuse.**

**Me: No choice, time for lemon.**

**Misaki: Wait, no you can't!**

**Me and Usagi: And why not?**

**Misaki Um... because, you havn't said the disclaimer yet.**

**Me: I do not own junjou romantica!**

**Misaki: No wait!**

**Usagi: Too late.**

l

"Mi~sa~ki" Usagi called out to his lover.

Misaki already had a pretty good idea of what Usagi wanted and decided that he would skip this one. As Misaki was trying to escape Usagi grabbed him by the back of his collar and pulled the boy to him.

"Usagi-san." Misaki said struggling in vain against the older mans grip.

Usagi ignored him and started kissing and sucking the sensitive skin on Misaki's neck, earning a moan from his young lover. Smiling, Usagi slipped his hand under Misaki's shirt and started playing with the small pink nipples.

"Usagi-san" Misaki panted his breath hitching in his throat.

It didn't take long for Misaki to stop resisting and he was soon clinging onto Usagi as they kissed.

"Misaki." Usagi whispered lowly in his ear making Misaki grow harder against his lover.

"nng... Usa-Usaigi-san." Misaki said as he felt Usagi rub his heated member.

Usagi kissed Misaki passionately and Misaki collapsed into the older man. Misaki found himself laying on the couch under Usagi when they finally broke the kiss.

"Misaki, I love you." Usagi said.

"I-I love you too." Misaki said.

Usagi smiled and began slowly stripping them both, kissing every inch of Misaki's skin as it was revealed.

l

**Me: Hey Misaki.**

**Misaki: Wha-What are you doing stopping at a time like this!?**

**Usagi: Are you saying you don't want me to stop?**

**Misaki: (blush)**

**Me: Could you remind me to finish this scene when I wake up?**

**Misaki: Why would you wait that long to finish this!?**

**Usagi: You really want it that bad? **

**Me: Usagi-san, as much as I love it can you stop flirting?**

**Misaki: Finish the damn story!**

**Me: But I'm tired. ):**

**Misaki: I don't care, write it.**

**Me: But Misaki, its almost 2:30 in the morning.**

**Misaki: I don't care! You're like Usagi, you don't get up till the afternoon and I am not waiting that long!**

**Me: Its not our fault. We authors have very stressful lives, our only relief is our eleven hours of sleep and smexy things like you Misaki. **

**Usagi: I like her.**

**Misaki: Shut up baka Usagi!**

**Me: Well, have fun while i'm gone.**

**Misaki: Wait, you have to finish this now, I can't wait eleven hours!**

**Me: Well actually I only sleep for ten hours.**

**Misaki: But still...**

**Me: But sometimes I sleep for thirteen hours. And then I have to take a bath for about an hour, and then I have to eat breakfast which takes 20 to 30 minutes. And then I still just might not feel like writing it and just forget about it. Then you might be stuck like this forever. So you're gonna have to wait at least twelve hours even if everything goes perfectly.**

**Misaki: ...**

**Me: And god forbid if my computer crashes, then I can't finish it even if I want to.**

**Misaki: ...**

**Me: But don't worry, as long as you wake me up in the morning and say sweetly "Jasmine, could you pretty please finish the scene from last night, it would make me really happy." then we should have no problems. Ja**

**Usagi: Wait, you're really not going to finish?**

**Me: Yep.**

**Usagi: But I need more Misaki.**

**Me: Oh well.**

**Usagi: I want more Misaki.**

**Me: Well I want a million dollars.**

**Usagi: Okay.**

**Me: You do realize that that's 102,833,000 yen.**

**Usagi: That's fine.**

**Me: Okay.**

**Usagi: Really?**

**Me: No.**

**Usagi: Bitch.**

**Me: I know. Now be good or I won't put any more lemon in the fanfic.**

**Usagi: Okay.**

**Me: Its good to be queen.**

**Me: Oh my god I wasted an hour fighting with them!**

**Misaki: Go to sleep so you can write me out of this!**

**Me: Okay, okay. Hey Misaki, how do you feel about a threesome with Hiroki?**

**Misaki: SLEEP!**

**Me: Goodnight (:**

l

**Me(guiltily): Hi.**

**Misaki: WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!**

**Me:Sorry, I forgot about you. And then I made a huge mess that I had to clean up. And then my grandma came over. And then I went shopping. And then I ate lunch. And then I went shopping again. Then I had to pack for a trip. **

**Misaki: STOP MAKING EXCUSES AND WRITE THE STORY!**

**Me: And then I ate dinner. And then I went shopping again. And then me and my sister had a huge fight with our step-mom. And then I had to work on the other story. And then I had to sew a stuffed animal. And then I forgot again. And then I had to take a bath. And here we are 24 hours later.**

**Misaki: WRITE!**

**Me: Eh, but it is kind of late and I have to get up at a decent hour tomorrow. Maybe I'll just wait. But I don't have much time over the next two days, so it might be awhile.**

**Misaki: WRITE! WRITE! WRITE!**

**Me: Misaki you're so fun to tease.**

**Usagi: (dark aura)**

**Me(nervous): Hi Usagi. You look even scarier than usual.**

**Usagi: Shut up and give me more Misaki.**

**Me: O-Okay.**

l

Misaki pulled himself to Usagi and kissed the other man, unable to resist but still blushing like crazy.

Usagi made it down to Misaki's erection pumping it as he kissed the head. Smiling at the lust filled eyes of his lover, Usagi began to put Misaki's heat into his mouth. Now covered in sweat, Misaki gripped the couch cushions as he panted out "I-I'm gonna..." Noticing this Usagi quickened his pace.

Misaki screamed out Usagi's name as he came in his mouth. Usagi swallowed it all in one gulp before moving back up to kiss his small lover.

Usagi began licking Misaki's nipple as he pushed one finger inside the boy's entrance. Misaki tensed from being invaded, but soon relaxed allowing Usagi to push another finger in. Misaki hung on Usagi as the older man began scissoring him. Misaki squirmed causing Usagi's fingers to dig deeper inside of him and brush his sweet spot.

Moaning loudly, Misaki said "U-Usagi-san, I really, ah, I really really need you."

Usagi was surprised at what Misaki had said but was more than willing to help with Misaki's little problem. Usagi pushed into the boy, desperately waiting for him to adjust so that Usagi could move. Misaki nodded after a short moment.

Misaki let out another moan as Usagi stuck his prostate with the first slow thrust.

"U-Usagi-san, go faster!" Misaki said through his lust.

Usagi did just that, causing the young boy to gasp and moan with pleasure. Usagi began stroking Misaki and soon felt his own ejaculation building. With a final flick of misaki's tip they both came together.

Panting Misaki breathed out "I love you Usagi-san, I love you so much."

"Misaki," Usagi said "you're too cute for your own good."

Usagi started thrusting again, moans and the smell of sex filling the air. This continued for awhile and let's just say Misaki probably won't be able to walk in the morning.

l

**Me:Better?**

**Misaki: (blush)**

**Usagi: Much.**

**Me: So you don't mind that you had to wait?**

**Usagi: No I hate that, but I couldn't have written it better myself.**

**Me: Then why didn't you?**

**Usagi: Good point. Let's go Misaki.**

**Misaki: Huh!**

**Me" Hehe.**

l

**Me: Hey Usagi, what's your favorite thing in the whole world?**

**Usagi: Misaki.**

**Me: Besides that.**

**Usagi: Just Misaki. Why?**

**Me: I was reading a fanfic about you guys where Misaki was cosplaying and I wanted to write one, but I don't know what to dress him up as.**

**Usagi: Hm.**

**Me: What do you think Usagi would like Misaki?**

**Misaki: Well, um... I don't really...**

**Me: You know don't you.**

**Misaki: No!**

**Me: Tell me!**

**Misaki: Never!**


End file.
